


Working Together

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Multi, OT4, Only content for this ship oof, Polyamory, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: They built upon him and upon each other, working together to be something brilliant. Something better.---A Relationship Study





	Working Together

It had been some while ago that Alfred's "lovers"—for lack of a better term—had migrated into his home. They never officially moved in, per se. They just kinda showed up one morning and never left. He probably should've seen it coming, though. They always left their stuff at his place, slept over for long amounts of time, even owned copies of his house key. 

It was natural, as if they'd never moved out to begin with. And before he knew it, he had been banned from his own kitchen. 

"If you cook, we'll all probably get diabetes," Lovino reasoned. "Plus, Lit still can't make coffee for shit and Bella isn't allowed near knives. So this is my cucina, capisci?" 

"But—"

"No buts! Now go chase yourself, you star spangled bastard! I'm making an aprevito." 

Some people might've called it rude. Others, invasive. To Alfred, however, it was comforting.

It had been a while since he had company, so it was reassuring—nostalgic even—having them around. When he woke up, Tolys was already awake and ready to greet him with morning kisses. When he sat in his study, Lovino sat with him, ranting about some romance book he enjoyed. When he fell asleep Natalya was awake, watching them all with keen protectiveness. 

Though there would always be downsides to everything. For example, whenever he woke up, he was on the edge of the bed with Natalya curled up in the middle and Lovino's foot in his face. Whenever he got ready for work, Tolys and Natalya took to babying him. Whenever the sun went down, Tolys and Lovino almost always fell asleep at the kitchen counter, and Alfred had to carry them up.

But that never really bothered him.

What bothered him were the fights. 

Surprisingly, they didn't happen often, but when they did, no one gave in. They were all strong willed and all very stubborn. So even when no one could remember how it started, the argument was bound to escalate.

And then someone would explode. One particular time, it was Tolys. "Why in hell's name do I even bother with babysitting you children? Why in hell's name do I try this much?" 

"No one asked you to come, Lithuania! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" 

Except he wasn't. Because he needed them all to feel whole. He needed Lithuania's small smiles and Belarus' nerves of steel and Italy's snarky confidence. They built upon him and upon each other, working together to be something brilliant. Something better. 

That's why—he realized when Italy forced them to nap with him—Alfred was so tolerant of them. Because he loved their crazy asses. And, surprisingly, they loved him back.

Damn, they were all just a giant cluster fuck, weren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is ok it's not beta'd oof.


End file.
